ONE SHOT
by Malyss64
Summary: Sarada Uchiha, jeune ado de 16 ans, cherche à savoir, à comprendre le passé de son clan. Arrivera t'elle à en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de son clan qui semble un véritable mystère?


_Hello mes chers lecteurs (pour ceux qui me suivent)_

_Je sais, j'ai été longtemps loin du site mais il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses (déménagement dans une autre région puis des soucis de santé). Je n'ai pas abandonné mes deux fics en cours (Chakunan et Ma vie, cet enfer) rassurez vous. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à reprendre l'écriture mais une publication ne devrait plus tarder pour au moins l'une d'entre elles. _

_En attendant, j'ai écris ce petit One Shot rapidement que je souhaitais vous partager. _

_à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures sur les deux fics en cours (j'ai aussi 2 autres projets à venir mais ce sera pour plus tard et je vous en dirais plus quand j'aurais une idée exacte de la publication). _

_Bisous à tous et toutes._

* * *

Sarada s'était toujours questionné sur le passé de son clan : pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus que deux membres issus de ce clan si prestigieux et si puissant ? pourquoi son père refusait il de parler de son passé et encore moins de ses parents ou de son frère ?

Il était temps pour elle de trouver, elle-même les réponses puisque son père refusait de lui donner et que sa mère se contentait d'élucider le sujet.

Elle commença par les archives mais encore une fois, elle n'y trouva rien. Tout ce qui concernait son clan était classé CONFIDENTIEL. Elle finit par en parler à ses deux coéquipiers, Boruto et Mitsuki qui lui conseillèrent d'en parler directement avec l'Hokage car lui seul pouvait déclassifier des documents.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de l'homme qu'elle admire presque autant que son propre père. Elle hésite un instant avant de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvre rapidement sur le premier conseiller de Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara.

\- Bonjour Sarada.

\- Bonjour Shikamaru San. Puis je m'entretenir avec l'Hokage ? Je sais que je n'ai pas rendez-vous mais…

\- Entre Sarada, **interromps rapidement l'Hokage en question.** Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous. La fille de mes deux meilleurs amis est toujours la bienvenue

Shikamaru la laisse pénétrer dans le bureau en souriant. Elle est rapidement enlacée par deux bras puissants mais doux. Elle croise le regard bleu océan de l'actuel Hokage qui lui sourit gentiment.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ma petite Sarada ?

\- Nanadaime sama ! j'ai 16 ans, je ne suis plus « petite », **le réprimande la jeune adolescente tout en souriant**

\- Tu seras toujours ma petite Sarada, peu importe ton âge. En quoi puis je t'aider ?

\- J'aimerais avoir accès aux documents classifiés sur mon clan. Je veux savoir ce que mes parents et le reste du village me cache.

Le sourire de Naruto s'efface aussitôt les paroles de l'adolescente sorties de sa bouche. Il s'assied à son bureau et soupire avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à son conseiller et ami Shikamaru.

\- Sarada… c'est compliqué

\- Mes parents me disent la même chose. Je ne suis plus une enfant !

\- Ton père va me tuer si je te donne accès à ces documents.

\- Pourquoi ? pourquoi veut-il absolument cacher son passé, celui de sa famille… MA FAMILLE ?

Sarada peut voir l'hésitation sur le visage de l'Hokage blond. Il est le seul obstacle à sa quête de vérité mais le fera t'il aux risques de s'attirer les foudres de son meilleur ami et rival. Il soupire à nouveau et secoue la tête.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Surtout en sachant que tes parents eux-mêmes ne t'ont rien dit

\- C'est si terrible que ça pour que ce soit un secret aussi bien gardé ? **demande la jeune Uchiha**

\- C'est une histoire difficile. Et je pense que ton père ne souhaite pas que tu souffres de tout ceci

\- Je suis en âge de décider. Et puis, vous préférez attendre que je devienne Hokage pour l'apprendre. Après tout, j'aurais accès à tout une fois le poste entre mes mains. Pensez vous que je souffrirais moins plus tard ?

Elle voit bien qu'elle a touché un point sensible mais elle ne compte pas lâcher si vite. Elle sait qu'elle s'apprête à découvrir quelque chose de terrible, elle a pu le voir dans les yeux sombres de son père. Elle a pu entrevoir la tristesse et la douleur dans le regard habituellement doux de son paternel.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Pourquoi sommes-nous seuls, Papa et moi ? et pourquoi quand on évoque notre famille, surtout oncle Itachi, il semble tout à coup si triste.

\- Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de question Sarada mais celles-ci… ton père est le seul qui puisse te répondre

\- Autant demander à la tombe de mes ancêtres, ils seront peut-être plus enclins à me parler… enfin mais même ça, je ne trouve rien à ce sujet. Où sont les tombes ?

Au moment où Naruto allait pour répondre à la jeune adolescente, un homme brun entre dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Son regard passe de sa fille à son meilleur ami, sondant les deux afin de savoir si quelque chose est sorti de la bouche du blond.

\- Sarada…

\- Papa… que fais-tu ici ?

\- Sasuke, je pense que tu devrais lui dire la vérité… plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par des anciens rapports ou d'autres façons, **dit le Uzumaki en fixant le Uchiha**

L'homme brun soupire et fixe le blond, cherchant un moyen d'éviter la discussion mais en vain. Il reporte son attention sur sa jeune fille et son regard se fait pensif et triste.

\- Sasuke… je lui donnerais les réponses qu'elle souhaite. Elle est en âge de savoir et de comprendre. Et puis je n'ai pas envie, lorsque je prendrais ma retraite, qu'elle vienne me botter le cul en tant qu'Hokage.

\- Papa, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre d'être Hokage pour aller fouiller le passé. Je sais que tu souffres mais j'aimerais savoir, comprendre pourquoi tu sembles si triste quand je tente de parler d'oncle Itachi.

\- Bien… Suis moi

La jeune fille sourit à Naruto avant de suivre son père jusqu'au lac du village. Il est aujourd'hui entouré d'habitations mais il reste néanmoins un vieux ponton sur lequel Sasuke prend place, le regard toujours perdu. Il reste quelques minutes silencieux et pensif avant de soupirer longuement et de regarder sa fille avec douceur.

\- Ce que je vais te dire est la vérité. Cependant, sache que seuls quelques personnes connaissent celle-ci. Pour la plupart, ils n'ont qu'une version « officielle ».

\- D'accord.

Sasuke se replonge dans ses souvenirs et commence à raconter son histoire, celle qu'il a vécu tout petit jusqu'au jour du drame, sans lui dire au début qui était la personne qui a décimé son clan.

\- J'espère que cet assassin a payé cher ce qu'il a fait ! **s'offusque la jeune fille**

\- Il l'a payé, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

\- C'est toi qui l'as puni ?

\- D'une certaine manière.

Sarada regarde son père intensément, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semble sur le point de craquer. Il prend une grande inspiration et reprend contenance avant de porter son regard sur sa fille avec tendresse.

\- Ton oncle Itachi était un grand défenseur du village. Il a donné jusqu'à sa vie et son honneur pour protéger Konoha.

Sarada a les yeux qui brillent de fierté en entendant cela mais pourtant elle sent au plus profond d'elle que la suite risque de bouleverser son monde, rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans celui de son père.

\- Après l'attaque du démon renard, Kyubi sur Konoha, les gens ont vite soupçonnés les membres de notre clan car les seuls pouvant contrôler Kurama se trouvaient être les Uchiha grâce au sharingan. Petit à petit, l'ambiance est devenue pesante, le clan a commencé à penser autrement, à vouloir contrôler le village. Mon père était chef de clan, il a tenté au début de calmer les esprits puis a fini par lui aussi penser comme les autres.

La jeune fille boit littéralement les paroles de son père tout en s'inquiétant de la suite des événements. Elle sait qu'il y a eu une tragédie puisqu'ils ne sont plus que deux mais elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il va lui révéler.

\- Les deux seuls Uchiha à ne penser qu'à la paix, étaient Itachi et Shisui, son meilleur ami. Ils ont tout essayé pour enrayer le coup d'état qui se préparait en coulisse. Shisui a perdu un de ses sharingans contre Danzo, qui espérait dans l'ombre que les Uchiha aillent au bout de leur plan. Lorsqu'il a été acculé, Shisui a donné son autre sharingan à Itachi puis s'est suicidé.

\- C'est affreux ! mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été trouvé le Sandaime ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sarada. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a mit tout ses espoirs entre les mains de ton oncle.

Le silence retombe quelques minutes entre le père et la fille, permettant au père de rassembler ses idées et à la fille de comprendre la situation de son clan à cette époque. Sarada profite pour jeter un regard vers le profil de son père, y voyant des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou peu vu auparavant.

\- Ton oncle a continué à vouloir calmer les esprits et à stopper le coup d'état pendant près d'un an. Il a perdu peu à peu ses illusions à mesure que le clan devenait de plus en plus agressif envers les gens du village. Comme tu le sais, les Uchiha étaient en majorité des policiers et les arrestations étaient de plus en plus violentes et parfois injustifiées.

Un nouveau silence s'installe et Sarada, sentant son père un peu fébrile, pose sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci, sans un mot, juste pour signifier sa présence et quelque part son soutien. Sans le regarder elle sait qu'il a un léger sourire qui s'est invité sur ses lèvres, comme toujours et pour elle seulement. Seul un soupir vient stopper ce petit instant de calme entre les deux Uchiha.

\- Lorsque le coup d'état fu une certitude aux yeux de tous, il a fallu trouver une solution pour tout stopper avant que le clan ne déclenche une guerre civile qui se serait étendue au-delà de Konoha. Alors, sachant à quel point la paix du village était importante aux yeux de ton oncle, on lui confia la mission la plus difficile de sa vie.

\- La mission la plus difficile de sa vie ?

\- Oui. Danzo, dans le dos du Sandaime dans un premier temps, a demandé à ton oncle de mettre fin à la menace qui planait sur Konoha. Il lui a donné pour mission d'éliminer son clan.

\- COMMENT ? NON ! **hurle à moitié la jeune fille**. Oncle Itachi n'a pas accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si, il a accepté car Danzo lui a dit que la seule façon pour lui de s'assurer que je ne sois pas sacrifié également, c'était que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Alors, après avoir obtenu la certitude que je survivrais et que Konoha prendrait soin de moi, il a contacté une personne qui était extérieure au village et a exécuté sa mission.

Sarada lève le regard vers son père et sent ses propres larmes couler en imaginant la peine et le sacrifice de son oncle. Elle se fraye un chemin entre les bras de son père qui la serre contre lui tout en retenant ses propres larmes. Elle laisse échapper sa peine encore quelques minutes avant de lever le visage vers son père. Il caresse tendrement ses cheveux et lui sourit tristement.

\- Lorsque sa mission a été terminée, je suis arrivé et je n'ai pu que constater la tragédie. Lorsque j'ai demandé à ton oncle des explications, il s'est contenté de me dire qu'il voulait tester l'étendue de sa force. Il m'a ordonné de le haïr, de survivre et de le trouver une fois que je serais suffisamment fort. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai même déserté Konoha pendant plus de 3 ans pour acquérir le pouvoir nécessaire. Je suis en quelque sorte devenu un traître et un criminel. Naruto et ta mère ont pourtant essayé de me retenir… surtout ta mère, se remémore Sasuke un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre et je suis parti rejoindre un homme qui m'avait promis le pouvoir que je convoitais pour battre Itachi.

\- Mais lorsque tu as dit que tu avais fait payer au meurtrier du clan… alors…

\- Oui. Une fois que j'ai eu suffisamment obtenu de pouvoir et de force, je l'ai traqué afin de me venger et de venger notre famille de celui que je considérais comme l'homme le plus horrible du monde. A l'époque j'étais aveuglé par ma vengeance et ne connaissais pas la vérité.

\- Tu l'as tué ?

\- Il était affaibli par une maladie et presque aveugle mais je l'ai su bien après comme j'ai appris la vérité. Après un long combat, l'un des plus difficiles de toute ma vie, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, il a succombé.

Sarada sentant son père au plus mal à la suite de ces révélations se contente de lui sourire avec affection et pose une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Papa… merci de m'avoir expliqué mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus par ma faute. J'ai été trop curieuse mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne me parlais jamais de notre clan. Je te demande pardon.

\- Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité, aussi terrible soit elle. J'aurais juste aimé t'offrir une autre histoire que celle-ci. Peut-être que si Itachi m'avait confié la vérité à l'époque, j'aurais pu l'aider à contrer tout ça et ils seraient tous en vie et te verrais grandir.

La jeune fille sourit affectueusement à son père avant de reporter son regard vers le lac. Elle ne pose plus de questions de peur de heurter l'homme qu'elle admire tant à côté d'elle. Il sourit à son tour fièrement en jetant un regard sur la demoiselle qui se tient près de lui. Oh oui, il est certain à cet instant qu'ils auraient adoré cet enfant, surement autant que lui.

\- Il est mort sans me dire la vérité. Certainement parce qu'il pensait bien faire et ne voulait pas que je tienne le village pour responsable de son choix. C'est l'acolyte qui l'a aidé cette nuit tragique qui m'a tout dit. J'ai décidé à cet instant de faire payer à Konoha les souffrances infligées à ton oncle et mon clan.

\- Mais… que s'est-il passé ? tu as attaqué Konoha ?

-J'ai failli…

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as arrêté alors ?

Sasuke prend quelques instants pour réfléchir et aussi remettre ses idées en place. Il finit par sourire au souvenir de son combat contre Naruto, celui qui leur a coûté à chacun un bras.

\- Naruto m'en a empêché. Après la guerre, j'étais décidé à mettre fin aux Kages, au monde ninja que je connaissais, ainsi qu'aux Bijuus. Pour cela, j'étais prêt à tuer mon meilleur ami. Il m'a arrêté après un très long combat durant lequel nous avons tout les deux perdus un bras.

\- Oh… c'est ce jour là que tu as perdu ton bras donc ? mais pourquoi en a-t-il eu un de greffé mais pas toi ?

\- J'ai refusé. Pour me souvenir de mes erreurs et du mal que j'ai pu faire aux gens qui ne voulaient que mon bien finalement.

\- Et maman ?

\- Elle nous a soignés et remis sur pieds. Puis j'ai quitté le village pendant quelques temps pour ma rédemption.

\- Oh… vous avez voyagé ensemble ?

\- Pas cette fois-là. Je voulais d'abord me racheter, réfléchir à tout ce que j'avais appris et vécu. Lorsque je suis revenu, bien plus tard, j'ai finalement accepté qu'elle m'accompagne

La jeune fille sourit en entendant son père parler ainsi. Elle sent l'amour qu'il porte à sa femme, bien qu'il reste toujours très discret et secret à ce niveau-là. Elle n'insiste pas, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment particulier entre eux.

\- Tu es venue au monde pendant ce voyage. Tu es la personne la plus importante au monde Sarada. Sois toujours prudente car il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui cherchera à nous heurter.

\- Promis Papa.

\- Toi et ta mère êtes les seules au monde pour qui je serais prêt à embrasser mes vieux démons et tout détruire. Bien que ta mère n'ait pas vraiment besoin de protection

La fille et le père sourient à cette phrase avant de sursauter en sentant une présence dans leur dos. Sasuke tourne la tête et finis par sourire en croisant un regard vert qu'il connait bien. Sakura s'assied près de son mari et sa fille et participe finalement à la suite de la conversation, permettant à Sarada de connaître enfin l'histoire de son clan, sa famille.

Lorsqu'ils se relèvent du ponton, il est déjà tard dans la soirée. Sasuke se sent finalement soulagé que sa fille connaisse la vérité et qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il a tant hésité à lui en parler. Sakura, quant à elle, est heureuse de voir son mari et sa fille si proches malgré les incessantes absences de celui-ci.

\- Je suis fière de faire partie d'un clan aussi exceptionnel, et surtout d'avoir eu un héro pour oncle.

\- Et ton père ? **demande Sasuke manifestement jaloux que sa fille fasse l'éloge de son défunt frère**

\- J'ai le meilleur des pères au monde. Il continue de protéger le village et les gens qui lui sont chers, peu importe le coût. Je suis fière de t'avoir comme père.

Sasuke sourit tendrement à sa fille, la prunelle de ses yeux avant de se sentir gêné en sentant Sakura prendre sa main. Il tente de se rétracter en douceur mais finit par céder devant le regard de sa bien-aimée. Elle est après tout, celle qui lui a permis de trouver un peu de douceur et d'amour dans ce monde qui l'avait laissé seul.


End file.
